Pretty Green Eyes
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: Forced Marriage Story! Summer after 5th year and Tom has plans for two certain people. It's either life or death for Severus Snape and Rozalie is stuck. Riddle wants him to control her untill she turns of age. Love can be found in the most darkest of places. The story will unfold with the truth about everything. Will Rozalie accept the fact that death is in her hands. Fem Harry.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Well Hello Dear Readers. I'm back and have had a load of new ideas for stories. You see I went on the Making of Harry Potter. I went to the studios were everything was filmed down in Leavsdon. It was amazing seeing the actual setts and such. Do not worry! I have not abandoned my other stories. Chapters should be posted in the next month.

WANRNING: This is a fem Harry Story. So it's basically Snarry but not with male on male theme. It might be with other characters though. I also warn that this chapter hasn't been beta'd. I am sorry about that. This story will be rated M for sexual reasons in the upcoming chapters of course. I hope you enjoy and read on!

* * *

The Beginning

Screaming. The same high pitch scream which pierced through Rozalie's dreams every night. This one was different. She remembered every aspect of that night in Godric's Hollow. Her mum, Lily trying to close the door in Voldemort's face. Voldemort blasting the door open. Her dad who was on the floor dead in the hall way.

"Give me the girl mudblood!" Voldemort hissed as he got closer. Lily held on to her daughter tightly facing the window as the blast from the door hit her back.

"I would never give you Rozalie. I would die protecting her!" Lily shouted as she put her crying daughter in her crib. She kissed Rozalie on the forehead and Lily turned around with her wand out, protecting the crib. Voldemort laughed.

"Shame. I was going to offer to save your precious mudblood life. To late now. Avada Kadava!" The green light hit Lily. As she collapsed to the floor the curse rebounded and Voldemort's own curse hit him in the chest. His angered scream ended and Rozalie woke up as she gasped for air. Sweat covered her forehead as she sat up. Rozalie looked around and found she was in the same bedroom at Grimmauld place.

Her scar was prickling as she swung her legs out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and she looked like a mess. Her green eyes were red with small bags under her almond eyes. Her long blond hair was tangled and her face was blotchy. She looked at her self closely. Rozalie knew that she looked like a mixture of her parents Her pictures showed it, well except for her hair which she inherited from her grand parents. Lily's mum and dad were blond and so was James's mum. That's what Sirius and Remus said anyway.

She of course was the first Potter girl in over 100 years. She had her dads red lips and high cheek bones. Her nose and eyes were definitely from her mum and so were the arched eyebrows. Rozalie wished she had known them. She sighed and went into the shower. She came out of the bathroom with a towel around herself as she went to her wardrobe to see what she was going to wear today.

"Come on, get up mini Marauder!" Sirius bounced into Rozalie's room. She let out a loud yelp as she wrapped the towel around herself tightly.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BURSTING INTO MY ROOM. I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR A FREE MAN. I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR BUTT BACK TO AZKABAN IF YOU STORM INTO MY BEDROOM AGAIN. NOW GET OUT!" Rozalie shouted as she got some clothing and stormed into the bathroom. Sirius's face was priceless. He had just went into his God daughters bedroom when she was in a towel.

He ran out of her room and down to the kitchen with a red face. The whole house had heard what had just happened. Remus laughed behind The Daily Prophet as Sirius went to his seat with his head down. Remus glanced at Sirius with a smirk. The Animagus looked up and pulled a face.

"So," Said Fred and George as they apperated behind Sirius.

"What did-"

"Rozalie look like-"

"With only a towle on?" Said the twins together. Sirius's face went red even more and he buried his head in his hands.

"Boys that's' enough." Mr Weasley warned them both. Fred and George put on a sad face and sat down at the table. Hermione came in with Ginny and sat themselves down near Fred and George.

"Morning Everyone." Said Hermione as she made her self a cup of tea. She and Ginny looked at Sirius and started to giggle. There was quiet talk going on in the kitchen about this mornings events.

Rozalie made her way to the kitchen. She expected to be empty, but when she reached the door she heard soft giggling. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. Her eyes went straight to the coffee pot on the table. Rozalie sat herself down next to Fred and poured her self a cup of coffee. She looked and gave Sirius the evils.

Sirius's insides were squirming and he kept quiet. Ten minutes later Ron came in and went straight for the food on the table. Rozalie snorted at his table manners.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Fred as he turned to face her.

"A bit rubbish I'm affaid to say. I didn't have a good morning." She shot a glance at Sirius and Fred started laughing. The whole table looked at them and Rozalie smirked into her coffee.

The fire place made a loud whoosh and Dumbledore came out with bright yellow robes with purple stars. Ron made a gagging noise and Hermione wacked his head with The Daily Prophet.

"Good Morning." Dumbledore said as he looked at everyone through his half moon glasses. There was a couple of quiet good mornings.

"Albus would you like some breakfast?" Asked Mrs Weasley from the stove.

"No thank you Molly. I have come to give O.W.L results and letters for next term actually." He looked at Rozalie with a smile. She returned it and looked at

Hermione who was looking like she had ants in her pants. Hermione still wanted to be a prefect even though Rozalie had been given that privilege along with Neville back in 5th year. Rozalie back then was surprised to hear that she had gotten better results in her forth year exams.

"Oh no!" Squealed Hermione as Dumbledore gave her a letter. Everyone looked amused as Hermione's hands were shaking. Ron was fumbling with his letter and he gleared at it with disgust. Dumbledore gave Rozalie's hers and he sat down next to her and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Here we go." Rozalie muttered to herself as she opened the first letter. Sirius's and Remus's head snapped up and both of them looked at Rozalie.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Fail Grades:_

_Outstanding (O) Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_ROZALIE ROXANNA POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Alchemy: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

Rozalie read her results through several times. She had passed everything! She looked to see a disappointed face on Hermione.

"I got Seven O.W.L.s. but failed History of Magic and Divination." said Ron as he was delighted with his results. Miss Weasley went over to Ron and hugged her son proudly.

"Well done! You got more than Fred and George put together!"

"What did you get Hermione?" Said Ginny tentatively, for Hermione who had not spoke yet.

"Not too bad." Hermione said in a disappointed voice. Rozalie rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Knowing you Hermione you have probably done fantastic." Said Rozalie who smirked at Hermione. Ron grabbed her letter and read her results out loud.

"Nine outstanding's and three Exceed Expectations." Ron looked down at her ,half amused, half-exasperated.

"Your actually disappointed aren't you Hermione?" She shook her head and Rozalie laughed.

"What about you Rozalie?" Asked Remus as he put down The Daily Prophet.

"I passed all my eleven O.W.L.s and got eight O's, one E and passed History of Magic and Divination with A's." Ron came over and took hold of Rozalie's Results.

"You actually got the top Results in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions Rozalie. Well done!" Said Dumbledore who clapped. Sirius and Remus came over to her and Sirius took the results letter of Ron. He beamed at Rozalie.

"Well done Kiddo! You got better results than me. I knew you had a brain under that blond hair. What a result to show off in Snape's face" Joked Sirius. Remus wacked him on the head.

"Thank you for the insult Sirius. Like you said, I know I got better results than you. Remus showed me your results letter yesterday. He kept it to show how shocking your results were. I'm amazed how you even became a Auror!" She joked back. No one was going in insult her today. Sirius's mouth fell open and Remus laughed at Sirius's reaction.

"Well done Rozalie. Lily and James would be proud." Remus said as he hugged her and she returned the hug back. Rozalie got the other letter and noticed it was a bit heavier. She opened it and a badge came out. She has been made Qudditch Captain.

"Is that what I think it is?" Said Sirius who had put himself back together. Rozalie picked it up and smiled.

"Wicked! This is so cool, your my captain - if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha..." Said Ron who laughed. Rozalie got up.

"James would be proud. His daughter was made prefect last year, now she has been made the Qudditch Captain." Beamed Sirius as he went over to Rozalie and hugged her.

"Sorry about this morning and the insult kiddo!"

"Don't worry about it Sirius. I'm not sorry for my insult though!" Sirius pulled back and Rozalie smirked.

"Well done to everyone. I'm afraid that everyone who is not in the order will have to leave as the meeting is in fifth teen minutes." Said Dumbledore who looked at everyone who was too young to be in The Order of the Phoenix.

Rozalie picked up her letters and badge and walked down to the basement where the potions lab was. She was trusted enough to use it. Rozalie got to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as one Severus Snape was in the potions lab brewing what seemed to be the Wolfsbane potion. His head was bowed over the potion. His greasy hair hung around his face and his hooked nose sniffed the potion. Rozalie coughed and he looked startled for a second but covered it up.

He studied her. Rozalie's green eyes locked with his dark brown ones.

"Miss Potter." He greeted her. He looked back at the potion and stired it anti-clockwise.

"Hello Professor Snape." Rozalie walked over to her current potion which was brewing in the corner. She put her letters down on the work bench and looked at the clock on the wall and waited another minute, then it would be time to stir it 10 times clockwise then 20 times anti-clockwise.

"I see you are brewing a Dreamless Sleep potion Miss Potter. May I ask why you are making a potion unsupervised?" Said Snape as he came over to examine the potion.

"Sorry Professor, but that is none of your concern. To why I am on my own is that I have permission off my God father to brew potions that I only know. You are currently in my potions lab Professor. Sirius gave me this room for my birthday. You may use this room when you are here." Rozalie said with a smirk.

"I see your making the Wolfbane Potion. Am I correct?" Rozalie said as she went over to the other potion. Severus raise his eyebrows at her.

"You are correct. Will you be taking N.E.W.T Potions this Year Miss Potter? I congratulate you on making the highest score in you year." Snape said with no emotion. Rozalie huffed and went back to her potion.

"Yes, I will be taking potions this year Sir." Rozalie said as she bottled her potion. She looked at one of her bottles and the colour of the potion was perfect. She heard Snape hiss in pain. She looked up to see that he was holding his left forearm. His face was pained and his eyes were tight shut. Rozalie walked over to him and put a hand on his right arm.

"Go Professor Snape. I'll go tell the Headmaster that you have been summoned." Said Rozalie with concern. Snape looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Can you please Bottle the wolfs potion and tell the Headmaster I'll be back whenever I am." Snape said as he left. Rozalie quickly did that and went up to the Kitchen and knocked on the door. The meeting was already taking place. She opened the door.

"This Better be important Miss Potter." Said Dumbledore from the end of the table.

"Professor Snape has been summoned Sir. He'll be back whenever he is." She closed the door and went to her bedroom.

* * *

The Death Eater meeting dragged on for Severus. Voldemort was asking every inner circle member for information. Snape was last when Voldemort spoke to him.

"Stand Severus. What news do you bring me my faithful servant?" Said Voldemort who made a gesture with his hand for Snape to stand.

"My Lord, I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this term. Dumbledore decided that he wanted to bring back Horace Slughorn and give him the Potions Master position. If I was Headmaster I wouldn't even dare to bring a man like Slughorn back." Snape sniggered at Slughorns name.

"Really, and why has Dumbledore brought back Slughorn? Yes Slughorn wasn't really a good teacher when even I was at Hogwarts. Don't worry Severus, Your day might come soon to be Headmaster!" Voldemort said with a evil laugh.

"Dumbledore said he knew that I have always wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts position my Lord. Dumbledore has been having trouble finding someone for that position. So he gave it to me and I couldn't refuse it down. I have waited years for that job my Lord. This shows that Dumbledore fully Trusts me after all this time." Snape stood proud among with fellow Death Eaters,

"Yes it does. I know you have asked every summer for that position Severus. I am pleased that the old man has given you that job. I want you to keep an eye on Slughorn now though." Voldemort's eyes looked at Snape.

"I will my Lord." Severus said with a bow.

"Oh and Severus? I have a task that only you can do. I want you to have a tight hold on Potter from now on." Voldemort's red eyes locked with Severus's brown ones.

"What do you mean my Lord?"

"It's simple really. I want you to marry Potter and when I summon you I want a full report on her. Dumbledore will not let her come to our meetings of course. But marrying her will go well with my plans." Voldemort mused.

"But my Lord, Dumbledore will never allow it." Snape said in a slight panicked voice

"Don't answer me back Severus. Cucio!" Snape dropped down to the ground in pain. The other Death Eaters laughed as they watched their fellow Death Eater being punished.

"Aww Snapey. You can have fun with the Mudbloods daughter which you liked." Laughed Bellatrix and the other death eaters. After seven minutes Voldemort stopped the curse before his faithful spy would end up brain damaged.

"This meeting is over, you may all go." Hissed Voldemort as he went out of the room. Snape was still on the floor as everyone left. He lifted his aching arm and touched the portkey that was around his neck and he was sucked back to a Grimulard place.

After the Order meeting had finished. Dumbledore waited for Severus to come back. Rozalie was walking down the hall way when she heard a thud on the floor around the corner. She immediately got her wand put and went around the corner.

She gasped at the site. She put her wand away and went to her Potions Professor who looked dead on the floor. Rozalie kneeled beside him and checked his neck for a pulse. It was slow, very slow. She checked his body out for bleeding, but there was none.

Snape opened his eyes to find the girl putting a hand on his neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't.

"What the hell has that evil basted don't to you Professor." Said Rozalie who got up and ran to the kitchen. She knew he had been crucio'd. Dumbledore and Rozalie came out quickly and the Headmaster got a green potion out of his robes and opened it and put it to Snape's mouth. The Potions Professor accepted it. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Snape was levitated to a room.

"Miss Potter can you follow Professor Snape and keep a eye on him while I summon Madam Pompfry?"

"Of course Professor." Rozalie went to the first room that Snape was levitated to and she found him on the bed. She went over to the wardrobe and got out some night clothes. She didn't care that she was going to dress her Professor. Snape looked at her and he looked what was in her hands. He glared at her and tried to move.

"Stop trying to move Professor Snape. I am only going to change your clothing. You know I have done this before and Madam Pompfry will want me to help as I was her assistant last year." Rozalie said as she unbuttoned Snape's robes. She gently removed the first layer and the second top and put it on Snape. His chest was covered in scars, but Rozalie got on with her job and with a snap of her fingers the cotton top was on Snape.

Snape looked at her weirdly.

"Don't worry Professor. Wandless magic is untraceable." She said as she undid his belt and took off his trouses. Rozalie mentally laughed as her Professor was wearing silk red boxers. With and click of her fingers again, Snape was wearing the cotton trousers. She was covering him up with the blanket on the bed when

Madam Pompfry came in.

"Thank you for your help Rozalie. Do you know what has happened to him?" Madam Pompfry asked as she waved her wand over Snape.

"I think he was put under the Cruciatus cusre for what looks like 7 minutes. Professor Dumbledore gave him a potion for the after effects and I have covered him with the Cruciartus effect blanket ."

"Correct. I'm sorry Severus but that's what we can do for you was give you that potion and the blanket. I think you know the drill very well now Severus. You will have to stay in bed for the next couple of days and I don't want any argument from you like last time Severus Snape." Madam Pompfry warned Snape.

Dumbledore came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Madam Popmfry and Miss Potter. Could you leave me and Severus for now. We have things to discuss."

"Ok Professor." Rozalie said with a nod. Madam Pompfry was first to leave.

Rozalie was walking towards the door when Snape spoke in a raspy voice.

"Miss Potter needs to be here Albus. Voldemort has a plan that concerns her."

Snape looked at Rozalie.

"Well Come back and join us Rozalie." Said Dumbledore who snapped his fingers at the door which closed with a privacy spell on. Rozalie walked over to the window seat and sat down.

"What happened Severus?"

"The Dark lord was pleased that I am the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He wants me to keep a eye on Slughorn though. He thinks now that I have fully earned your trust after all these years. But the last thing is," Snape broke off. He looked over to Rozalie who was giving him a questioning look. Snape continued with a whisper.

"The Dark Lord is forcing me to marry Miss Potter. If I don't The Dark Lord will kill me at the next meeting. This is how I ended up in this state Albus. I obviously answered back." Said Snape who had his head down. His hair covered his face like curtains. Only his crooked nose could be seen.

Rozalie let out a gasp. Her eyes dazed and a worried look came over her.

"There must be another way to go by this." Rozalie said with a shaky breath.

She put her head in her shaking hands. Why did everything had to happen to her.

"Obviously there isn't Miss Potter. Or I would of not told you." Snape voice was dripping in sarcasm. Rozalie shot a glare at him.

"The way that Severus has just described this information. I think there's no way around it." Albus said with a sad look.

"What about that Professor Snape stopped spying. We try to find away to remove the Dark Mark with one of Salazar Slytherin's books." Rozalie didn't realise that she just slipped up at the end. It just all came out.

"Salazar Slytherin's books Miss Potter?" Said Dumbledore who had a curious look on his face. Snape looked up at Rozalie with the same look. Rozalie stood up and turned around to face the window so her face couldn't be seen.

"I have been back in The Chamber of Secrets of course Professors. Back in second year I noticed a opening and I thought after nearly three years I would go back down there. My curiosity was correct, Salazar had his own personal chambers down there. I also discovered his library. All his books were of course in parceltounge. I have been there ever since trying to find out information." said Rozalie as she looked out of the window.

The room was quiet for a while. Severus and Albus passed looks to one another until Rozalie spoke up.

"If it comes down that I would marry Professor Snape for Protecting him from is death. I would accept the fact that I couldn't see him die. Excuse me for now. I need to be alone." Said Rozalie who walked out of the room to her own on the top floor. She locked her bedroom door and flung herself on her bed. She let

the world fall down around her.

* * *

So what do you think? I don't mind any type of reviews. Bring them on! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Sacrifice

Hello Everyone again. I want to thank everyone who has added me on alert and fav story. I aslo want to thank the people who wrote the 4 reviews. Like I said before, this chapter hasn't been Beta'd. I'm still looking for one and I am open for requests. This song Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden helped me really well with this chapter. I have to listen to music when I am writing. It keeps me going for a very long time, along with my cups of coffee. I have nearly finished other chapters as well for my other stories so they should be up soon. ;)

bkerrmon1: Thank you for the first and lovely review. I wish to thank you for reading my other stories as well. I hope you like this chapter.

Flying Chrissy: Here you go. One fast update served on a plate. Thank you for reviewing and for reading my othere stories too.

Rori Potter: I have Updated! Thank you also for reviewing and for reading my other stories.

Alex: Thank you for the review. I said in the warning that this Story doesn't have a beta yet.

WANRNING: This is a fem Harry Story. So it's basically Snarry but not with male on male theme. It might be with other characters though. I also warn that this chapter hasn't been beta'd. I am sorry about that. I really do need a beta. I am trying to look for one, so please just bare with me at the moment. This story will be rated M for sexual reasons in the upcoming chapters of course. I hope you enjoy and read on!

* * *

The Sacrifice

Rozalie couldn't sleep. Her eyes were red with tear marks down her pink cheeks. Why did everything have to happen to her. She was only 16 for crying out loud! It was past midnight and she had been her room for more than seven hours.

Everyone had knocked at her door, trying to get her out. Rozalie couldn't believe it. She had agreed to Marry Snape of all people. He didn't like her of course. Her father had bullied him for Merlin's sake. Her mother had abandoned him when he needed her the most. It wasn't hard to guess what happened next in his life. Snape took it out on her of course, but Rozalie had got use to that fact and ignored him.

Thank Merlin she didn't get sorted into Slytherin. Yes she did recommend herself going into Slytherin, but she did wanted to go into Gryffindor. If she hadn't she might not have made the friends she had today.

Rozalie had decided that she couldn't go let Snape die because she had decided that she didn't want to marry him. That was selfish. She didn't want have his blood on her hands.

She sighed and got up from her bed. She knew that sleep wouldn't come tonight. She had to much on her mind for one thing. Rozalie slipped out of her bed room like a ghost. She went down the stairs quietly and she found that Snape's bedroom door was fully open. She looked to see Snape looking at the wall.

"You might as well come in Miss Potter." Said Snape who's head had turned to her. His face was emotionless as she shut the door. Rozalie went over to the bed and sat on the corner. They looked at one another in silence, but Rozalie spoke up.

"So, what's going to happen now then?" Rozalie said as a whisper.

"It's all down to your crucial decision and -" Rozalie stopped Snape so she could talk. He sneered down at her.

"And You know what that decision is Professor. You deserve to live after all these years. It's stupid that you might have to die over a simple task of marriage. So when are we going to do this?"

"I think this would be best that we are married straight away. I think tomorrow should suite. We will have to go to the Ministry with Dumbledore as a whiteness."

"Will we need to keep up old appearances?"

"Not as far as I am concerned. The Dark Lord will want us to put up a show in public, even in Hogwarts."

"Will we need to consummate our marriage?" Said Rozalie as she looked down embarassed.

"Of course not you stupid girl. This is going to be a _sham_ marriage. For all that The Dark Lord is going to know is made up memories." Snape sneered once again. Rozalie let out a breath that she was keeping.

"Well that's good to know. I see your back to your old snarky self." Said Rozalie with cheek.

"Why you insolent little -" Rozalie walked out quickly and shut the door before he said something he would regret. She was saving his pale arse for goodness sake. He didn't even say thank you. She walked down to the kitchen and made her self a calming cup of tea. She walked with it into the Black Library and the fire lit its self as she shut the door. Rozalie sat down in front of the fire and gazed into it.

"Mrs Snape." Rozalie muttered to herself as she took a sip of tea. How her dad was probably rolling in his grave by now. The last of the Potter's was marrying into the Snape line. Rozalie put her cup down and buried her head in her hands again. She didn't notice that Sirius and Remus had joined her in the room. She didn't even know that they were up still. They went next to her and sat down.

"What's wrong Rozalie? We have been trying to get you out of your room for like seven hours?" Sirius asked as he put a arm around her.

"What was with the comment Mrs Snape?" Remus asked. His senses has been heightened. It's close to the full moon.

"Sirius your going to freak out and murder someone when I tell you. You-Know-Who has given a certain task to Professor Snape. Its either a life or death situation and it involves me." Rozalie said to both of them.

"What do you mean?" said Sirius. Rozalie bowed her head in defeat.

"I have to Marry Professor Snape so he doesn't die. Riddle wants a tight hold on me this year and that's how he's going to do it. Please don't be mad at Professor Snape, Sirius. I have agreed and were getting married at the ministr tomorrow." Rozalie braced herself as she knew Sirius was going to have puppies.

"WHAT! YOUR GOING TO MARRY SNIVELUS?" Sirius shouted at the top of his voice. Rozalie wanted to bang her head against something.

"I knew he was a pervert. Your only just turned 16 for Merlin's sake. I think I'm going to be sick." Sirius made a disgusted face.

"Sirius calm down. Your making matters worse for Rozalie. She just told usits a life or death situation for Snape. I don't agree with it, but if it has to happen it will have to happen." Remus said calmly, but he had a sick look on his face.

"I think I'll go murder Snivelus myself." Sirius said as he got up. Remus got up quicker and held Sirius by the shoulder tightly.

"LET GO OF ME REMUS!" Sirius shouted like he was having a tantrum. Rozalie got up and went in front of Sirius.

"You think I want this? You think I want to marry a man who had treated me like I was something under his shoe for the past five years. Sirius I don't hate the man, but he doesn't deserve to die. Not what after he has done for the order." Said Rozalie who told her God father straight.

Sirius gave her a dirty look and stormed out of the room. Remus shook his head at the man. Rozalie felt her world was crashing down around her again. Remus pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry pup, I'll go talk to him. I'm not happy about the stituation, but You know I am always here for you."

"I know Remus." Rozalie said as she went to her bedroom.

Her cup of tea was forgotten.

* * *

"Something is up with Rozalie?" said Ginny to Hermione the next morning in the kitchen.

"She hasn't come out of her room. Sirius said that before she went to her bedroom she was talking to Professor Dumbledore and Snape. It must of been about something to really upset her Ginny." Said Hermione with concern. The door opened to revel Remus and Sirius who both looked frustrated.

"Hermione. Rozalie wants to talk to you in her room." Said Remus who sat at the table. Hermione flashed a look at Ginny and she went out of the room to go to her best friend. Hermione knocked on the last bedroom door of the third floor.

"Come in!" Said a quite voice from inside. Hermione opened the door and went in. She shut it behind and looked to find Rozalie sat on her bed.

"Morning Hermione. I need to talk about something that will shock you, but I need your word not to tell anyone else yet." Rozalie said as she summoned Hermione to sit on her bed.

"You know I won't say anything to no one. What's wrong Rozalie?" asked Hermione.

"I'm marrying professor Snape today?"

"WHAT? WHY?" said Hermione with shock.

"You-Know-Who is forcing Him to marry me. If he doesn't, Snape dies." said Rozalie with a shrug. She looked at Hermione sadly.

"Oh Rozalie, I don't no what to say." Hermione said as she moved closer and hugged her best friend. Rozalie accepted the hug. She needed it.

"There's nothing to say. Well lets just say that in a couple of hours I will be Mrs Snape. I just don't know what to do Hermione!" Rozalie said with a shaky breath. She let go of Hermione and went over to her window. She started to watch the world go by.

"There is no way out of this then?" Asked Hermione from the bed with concern.

"Nothing." Said Rozalie very quietly.

"Well I'll still be here for you. Never forget that." Said Hermione truthfully.

"I know, but please don't tell Ron yet or Ginny. He's going to flip when he finds out and I don't need someone eles to have a go at me. Sirius is pissed off. I know he thinks Snape is a pervert already, but Snape doesn't deserve to die. Not after what he has done. "

"I understand. Ron can be big headed and I agree with you. Well come on. We might just have to make you look presentable for The Ministry and Professor Snape." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"What are you going to do to me?" Said Rozalie with a frightened face.

"You'll see!" Said Hermione who got up from the bed and dragged Rozalie to the bathroom with a laugh.

* * *

Severus had talked to Albus once again early that morning. He was told how the mutt and the wolf were now going. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He was going to marry the love of his life's Daughter.

"I bet Potter is rolling in his grave right now because I am going to marrying his precious daughter." Thought Snape as he got up painfully from the bed. It was time to face the music.

Snape walked down to the kitchen more slowly than ever. Madam Pompfry warned him again this morning that he shouldn't even be out of bed. Snape sneered at her and that led to another scolding of the woman. Severus was close to the kitchen door when he heard shouting. He walked to the door to find that it already had opened and he came face to face with one angry mutt.

"You better not even lay one finger on her Snivelus or you will have me and everyone else to deal with." said Sirius who was right it Snape's face. His voice was filled with cold hatred.

"It's actually none of your damn concern Black about what happens between myself and Miss Potter. So can you get out of my face mutt!" Snape pushed Sirius aside and and sat down at the kitchen table. He summoned the coffee pot. Merlin he needed it this morning.

Sirius was going to walk over to Snape and give him a piece of his mind until Remus but a hand on his shoulder.

"Albus has gone through the situation this morning. You need to keep calm for Rozalie, Sirius. She will need you more than ever now. We are going to the Ministry with her and we will be at the ceremony." Said Remus who forced Sirius out of the room away from Snape.

Albus came ten minutes later into the kitchen.

"Are you ready Severus?" Asked Albus.

"Of course. What about Miss Potter?"

"We will be meeting her there with Sirius and Remus." Chirped Albus. Snape gave Dumbledore a serious look. why did they have to go. He got up from the table and followed Dumbledore to the floo. Sirius and Remus waited down stairs in the living room for Rozalie. Hermione wanted to make her look like a bride and so she did, with out the white dress.

Rozalie was glad it was just her, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Mrs Weasley in the house at this moment in time. The rest of the Weasley's had gone out for the day somewhere. She looked at her self in the wardrobe mirror. Her dress was green with gold straps going around her waist and the top of her dress. She was going to save this dress for a special occasion, But you could say this was a special occasion.

Hermione had set her hair with loose curls and put the sides of her hair in twists so both could meet at the back. Her make-up was light with a bit of foundation and mascara with light gold eye lids.

"Hermione could you pack all my things away for me when I am Gone. I think I might not be coming back here." Hermione nodded and went to her.

"Even though this wedding is fake Rozalie, Professor Snape won't be able to stop looking at you when he see's you. I promise you that?" Hermione said as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you Hermione, for everything." Rozalie said with a tear running down her face.

"Now no crying. Just put on a smile and I'll see you soon." As Hermione hugged her best friend once more and went out the room. Rozalie sighed and walked down to the living room. She opened the door to see Sirius and Remus in normal wizarding robes. The two men gasped as she entered the room.

"Rozalie you look amazing." Said Lupin as his eyes widened again.

"Right go to your room and change into something normal." Sirius said with a growl.

"Sirius I need to make this ceremony look real at least. You-Know-Who will want that memory from Snape at the next Death Eater meeting." Said Rozalie with a serious face. Sirius's face tightened with a snarl.

"Come on we need to meet them in the ceremony room 101 on level five of the Ministry. " Remus said to them both.

"What's level five again?" Sirius asked.

"The Department of International Magical Cooperation." Said Remus to Sirius. They all went to the fire place and Sirius went first.

"Go on Rozalie, you next." Said Remus as he lightly pushed her into the fire place. She took the floo powder and said;

"Ministry of Magic!" Said Rozalie as she throw down the floo powder. Rozalie landed out of one of the many floo's in the ministry. Sirius waited for her as Remus came out of the floo in a heap. Sirius laughed at Remis's state. Rozalie though was getting some weird steers off people. They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished ceiling.

"You two hide me!" Said Rozalie to them. They both grabbed onto her and made there way to one of the elevators. They were stopped by security of course.

"Wand!" Said the miserable looking guard. Rozalie bent down to reach her wand which was strapped to her thigh. She got it out and handed it the guard. The guard dropped it into a strange brass instrument, Which happened the last she was here. A slip of parchment came out and the guard read it out.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use five years. That correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"You get this back. Have a nice day." Said the guard as he gave her wand back. Rozalie placed it quickly away. Sirius gave her a funny look to where she had placed her wand. Rozalie rolled her eyes and went to a elevator. Lucky for them no one else came into the elevator. Remus pushed level 5 and they were zoomed of away from the Atrium.

"Level Five, Department of Magical Cooperation." The doors opened and all three of them stepped out. The hall way was quiet and a sign on the wall told them that rooms 56-108 was on the left, down the hall way. Rozalie was taking deep breaths as they walked down the hall way. it was just like walking to her death. They stopped at Room 101 and Rozalie was just going to open the door when Sirius stopped her and put a hand on her shoulder. He told Remus to go on in and so he did as he opened and closed the door. She heard Snape's and Dumbledore's voice from behind the doors.

"I may not approve of this Rozalie, but Dumbledore told me it has to be done. If he does anything tell me straight away." Sirius warned her.

"Of course Sirius." Rozalie said quietly. He pulled his God daughter into a tight hug before they went in. Sirius Went in first. With a deep breath, Rozalie walked into the room. Dumbledore and Snape's heads turned around to see Rozalie walk up to them.

Her green dress flowed with her walk to them. Her loose curls bounced as she walked elegantly. Snape's eyes widened as he looked at her. His mouth dropped a bit, but he quickly snapped it shut. Dumbledore quickly patted Snape's shoulder and went to sit down next to Sirius and Remus. The Ministry official walked to the front of the room and introduced herself as Pandora Thorpe. Snape gleared at her as she was one of Voldemort's followers. Both Rozalie and Snape faced each other. Severus was just wearing plain black robes like he normally wears.

"You look lovely." Snape said with gritted teeth. Rozalie noticed that his eyes held a emotional battle in them.

"Thank you. I say you look Dashing Severus." Said Rozalie with a hiss of his first name. The Ministry Official coughed to get their attention. They both turned to face a Ministry official Pandora Thorpe, who was conducting the ceremony under the auspices of Voldemort.

"Today we are here to witness the bonding of Rozalie Potter and Severus Snape. Please may you both join hands so we can get started." Pandora began. Severus gently, but tightly took Rozalie's small hands. Snape's hands felt a bit rough to Rozalie. They were long and elegant looking, but they were stained with years of being a Potions Master. To Snape, Rozalie's hands were soft and her fingers were long. They fit quite nicely in his. He took note to never think of that again.

"Does anyone want to say anything before we officially start?" Pandora asked. Sirius kept his mouth shut tightly and no one said anything. The Ministry Official got her wand and two purple glowing cords attached it self between both of there attached hands.

"Both of you today will be joining your magic, health, body, soul and life together. Now, do you Severus Tobias Snape, take Rozalie Roxanna Potter as your wife?" Severus looked into Rozalie's eyes. His face held no emotion.

"I do." said Snape as his eyes moved to watch the purple cord go around his left hand and around his ring finger.

"And do you Rozalie Roxanna Potter take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband?"

"I do." Rozalie said like a whisper. The other purple cord did the same to her left hand. The purple cords glowed brightly and instantly they were turned into gold rings.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Snape you may follow me over to the back of the room to sign your marriage certificate and a few other official documents please." Pandora said with a smirk. Snape immediately let go of the hand and followed Pandora over to a table. Rozalie did the same and sat down next to Severus.

"If you would both please sign both scrolls. One is your Marriage Certificate and the other is Ministry Documentation." Rozalie signed both first with her elegant signature. Snape though angrily held his quill and signed the documents without a care in the world.

"Can I have a witness from Mr and Mrs Snape?" Asked Pandora. Albus and Sirius both signed the documenta as witnesses. Pandora took both documents and stood up. The Ministry offical bid them a good bye and walked out of the room with the documents.

"I think a congratulations is in order for you both." Albus said with a smile. Snape sneered as he looked at Albus.

"So what happens now?" Said Sirius.

"I'll be taking my wife to my home to get settled." Said Snape who snarled at Sirius. Someone wasn't in the mood. Albus took Snape to the front of the room to give some space between the Animagus and Potions Master.

"Do you have you things Pact?" Asked Remus who held Sirius arm for support.

"I think so, Hermione was going to do it while I was here."

"Remember what I said to you earlier. If her does anything you know where to find me. I'll get Kreacher to send your trunk." Said Sirius who pulled his God daughter into a hug.

"I know."

"Come on Mrs Snape, we don't have all day to linger." Warned Severus. Rozalie shot a glare at Snape. She waved and bid a good bye to Dumbledore. Snape grabbed her hand like he did back in fifth year when she had saw Mr Weasley getting attacked. It felt like a very long walk to the apperation point at the Ministry.

She knew that her and Snape would be the talk in the paper tomorrow. Everyone was whispering and looking at them when they reached the apperation point. Snape wrapped his arms around her and glared at everyone else when the apperated into nothingness.

* * *

They appereated into a dark alley way in a cold miserable place. Snape let go like he had touched acid.

"Follow me!" Snape said as he walked down the allay way. He got a old looking like set of keys as they walked. Rozalie looked down both ends of the Alley way. Rows of the same looking houses were everywhere. She could see smoke coming out of a factory at the other end of the alley. Snape's house was right next to the alley way. Snape was muttering about how vandals once again had drawn on the wall again.

They got to the door and Snape used his old looking keys. He opened the door and Snape gestured for Rozalie to go in first. her dress billowed around the door as she went in very quickly and Snape followed her in. He shut the door with a snap and put the locks on. Rozalie watched as he got his wand out and a slight glow appeared around the door.

Snape stood for a moment before walking passed Rozalie and he led her down a passage way that held three doors. They stopped at the first door where Snape opened it and signalled Rozalie to go inside. The door led onto an enclosed sitting room that was furnished with threadbare furniture lit with a dim candle that really didn't do anything to help. The walls were covered in books that

Rozalie have probably never even heard of. The fire came to life as Snape entered the room and Rozalie sat on the threadbare sofa. Snape went to sit in the arm chair which was close to the fire and sofa.

The minutes went by as they didn't speak. Snape sighed and started to speak.

"We will be living here at my home at Spinners End for the next week, then we will be going to Hogwarts for the last week of the holiday" Severus spoke quietly.

"There's a kitchen that's connected to the dining room and the living room that we are currently in, the door is behind that book case over in the left corner, a bathroom, a small study, a lab in the basement and 2 bedrooms." He paused for a moment as he watched the fire.

"Don't even think of going out of the front door. I have no doubt that The Dark Lord has his minions watching my house. If you want to go out side, go into the back garden. We will be sharing the master bedroom also. I am not taking any risks. If anyone like my dear death eater friends stumble into my house they will no doubt look around my house and report to the Dark Lord." Said Severus as his lip curled in disgust.

"The bedroom is up the stairs and the first door to your left. Your trunk should be waiting there also. Do not touch any of my things, we will be sharing the wardrobe and wooden draws. So you may use the space which is left in them." Snape said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me. Oh and I wouldn't sulk Mrs Snape, we might be in this situation for a very long time." Said Snape as he went out of the room.

Rozalie let out a gasp of air which she was keeping in. She ran her hands through her hair and got up. She hoped that not every room in this house wasn't like the Living room. She walked out of the room and went up the stairs.

Pictures of Hogwarts were on the wall as she stopped on the landing. Three doors revealed themselves. She went for the first one on the left and pushed down the handle.

The room was dark. The only light that was offered was the gap between the curtains. She walked over and pulled them open. She turned and noticed the room wasn't that big. In the centre was a large ornate four-poster bed with silk blue covers. The rest of the room was very much in the same style, ornate mahogany furniture as well. Rozalie saw her trunk on the left side of the bed. She assumed that Snape slept on the right side. There was a note stuck on her trunk.

_Dear Rozalie_

_I put everything in the trunk, so nothing should be missing. Just keep a smile on your face and don't let Professor Snape get you down. Sirius and Remus also got you every book on your list for school books and also new robes made to fit you, plus equipment and other things like your letter and Qudditch badge which you left in you lab._

_Love from Hermione_

Rozalie smiled at Hermione's note. She opened her trunk and saw that all her new things were at the top. She went over to the shared wardrobe and opened it. Snape didn't have many clothes in it. Everything of his was mostly black, dark green and dark blue. She got her clothes and hung them up in the wardrobe. her range was from dresses, tops, jeans and shoes. She opened the top draw of the wooden draws to revel Snape's underwear. She slammed it shut and blushed.

She opened the second one and it was one quarter full of his underwear. She got her bra's and other necessities and put them in there. She snapped it close and moved her trunk next to the wardrobe. She sat on the bed and once again took in the room. She looked over at his night stand and found a picture in a frame. She picked it up and found that it was Snape with a red haired girl.

"Mum!" Rozalie whispered. It looked like that Lily was trying to teach Snape how to dance. They danced in circles until Snape stumbled closer to her and they both laughed. Rozalie put the picture back to where it was. She didn't want Snape to have ago at her for touching his things. She quickly changed out of her dress and put on a tank top and shorts. She took the twists our of her hair and let her hair fall loose. She sorted all her things out within a couple or more hours.

Rozalie toured herself around the house. Everywhere was quite dark and miserable. Well thats what she had expected Snape's house to be like. It was like the house had a dark past. She found the kitchen and looked in the fridge. It was fully stocked and she got some things out. There was a clock on the wall which chimed 8 o'clock. Time had gone really fast. She found everything she wanted and made a quick pasta bake. She left some for Snape in the oven. She ate it slowly and washed the things she used.

Rozalie made her way up stairs and got her toiletries out of the bedroom and she made her way into the bathroom. She laughed to see a old retro styled bath room which was a sickly pale green. She went over to the bath and ran the water. She stripped of everything and entered the hot water which welcomed her more than Snape welcomed her into his house.

* * *

Snape on the other hand was coming up from his lab. His home was still very quiet with even Rozalie here. He shut the door leading to his basement and locked it. He walked into the kitchen to see that she had already cooked.

_'So she just cooked for herlself. She's just like her father. Selfish!' _Snape thought to him self. He opened the oven to see a plate with what looked like a pasta bake. Severus sighed and warmed up the plate. He sat down and ate what was offered. He thought it was quiet deliscious even for a simple meal. He wondered where Rozalie learned to cook.

After he was finished Severus made his way up to _their _room. He noticed straight away that the room had changed. He went straight to the draws and opened the second one to find his night shirt. He got one shock when he opened it. He picked up something that had a lot of lace between his long fingers. He examined it closely. He dropped it back in the draw and rummaged for his night shirt which he found.

He changed quickly and got in bed.

_'At least she got her side of the bed right.' _Snape mused to himself. He picked up the book which was on his night stand. He looked at the picture of him and lily. He wondered if Rozalie had seen it yet. He took the photo and put it in his night stand draw. Snape then started to read his book.

Rozalie relaxed for what seemed to be hours. It was tempting of her to just drown and never wake up, but then Voldemort would have the world in his hands. Rozalie washed her hair and body and quickly got out of the bath. She nabbed the towel which was on the radiator and but her toiletries on the side bored. She made her way to the bedroom to find Snape lying on the bed. She stopped in her tracks as he looked up from his book. His eyes widened again for a second time that day.

Rozalie's towel was quite short and it showed three quarters of her legs. "Sorry, I forgot my clothes." Said Rozalie as she went over to the wardrobe. She grabbed her sleeping gear and quickly disappeared into the bathroom to change. Moving into the bedroom once more, she went to her side of the bed and got under the covers without a word. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. He rested his head against his pillow knowing that he would get no sleep tonight.

* * *

If you want to see the dress and Rings the links are on my home page. I think the rings are loverly and the dress. I have such good taste lol.

I hope you like this chapter. Please please please Review. If I get a couple it makes me want to continue. xoxo

Next chapter will consist Narcissa and Bellatrix's Visit to Spinner's End. A death Eater Meeting and much more.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Visit

Wooo! Third Chapter! Well I'm sorry about the update, but like I said on my profile I have been in hospital and I had my appendix taken out. So I won't blab on about everything. Hey, I gave you all over 6000 words in this chapter!

Warning: This Chapter Has not been Beta'd. I have no Beta yet for this story.

Oh before I forget, Thank you all for all the lovely reviews.

* * *

The Unexpected Visit

The next morning Rozalie woke up to thunder. She sat up and looked around the room.

'It wasn't a really bad dream then!' Thought Rozalie who looked to see Snape still sleeping. She checked the clock which she placed on her bed side table yesterday. It read six o'clock in the morning. Rozalie lightly groaned and very quietly moved out of bed and over to the window. Heavy rain hit the ground as the lightning flashed across the sky.

Rozalie shuddered at how cold the room was and she wrapped her arms around herself. She turned around and headed to the wardrobe. The door creaked as she opened it and Rozalie grabbed a warm long sleeved top and trousers. She opened the draws and got some random pair of kickers, a bright pink bra and socks. She looked over to the bed to see Snape was still asleep.

She took of her sleeping top off and put on her bra. She hooked it up and put on her top. She dropped her shorts quickly and put on her knickers, which were very lacy and see through. She quickly put on her trousers and socks and closed the wardrobe door. She looked at Snape again to see that he looked less his age while sleeping. He looked totally at peace, like no war has affected him.

Rozalie turned around and quietly opened the bedroom door and padded her way down stairs to the kitchen. What she didn't notice was that Snape was watching her while changing into her clothes. Her changing had aroused Snape from sleep and now he looked stricken as like he never had seen a girl get changed before.

* * *

Rozalie entered the kitchen and went straight for the kettle to make her needed coffee. About 15 minutes later Snape stood silently in the door way, watching Rozalie in the kitchen.

"Tea or Coffee Professor Snape?" Rozalie asked from the sink. She had noticed him through the rain soaked window. Snape just looked at her.

"Being the gracious house wife I see Mrs Snape." Mused Severus, as he moved from the door way and sat down at the small table watching Rozalie very closely.

"I asked a simple question Mr Snape. Tea or Coffee?" Said Rozalie. She was not going to put up with his attitude today. She turned around and leaned on the kitchen counter and looked at him. Snape got up and grabbed both sides of the kitchen counter and lowered his face to Rozalie's.

"Answering your husband back Mrs Snape is a very bad idea. I own you now by law and I can servely punish you for this lovely conversation." Snape sneered in her face. Rozalie stood frozen on the spot. She was trapped within his arms.

"Well If you stopped treating me like crap then maybe I wouldn't answer my lovely husband back. Don't you forget that I have saved your skinny pale arse Professor Snape." Rozalie said as she ducked under his left arm and out of his way.

"Make yourself a cup of tea then you ungreatful man." Rozalie said as she slammed the kitchen door at the same times the thunder and lightning started above them again. Snape paled and stood frozen to the spot and he slightly flinched at the slammed door.

Rozalie quickly made her way up stairs to the bedroom and she made sure that she slammed the door so Snape could hear from down stairs. Rozalie slid down the side of the bed and she brought her knees up and rested her chin on top of them. Her eyes wondered around the miserable room, which she would be staying in until they went to Hogwarts.

She noticed the house was quite dull all together. A flash of images crossed her eyes as she remembered Snape's memories from her really bad Occlumency lessons.

"So this is the house he was brought up in." Said Rozalie to herself as she got up. She realised that this was the house that his horrible childhood had happened in. She quickly made her way quietly to the door and opened it. She quickly made her may across the landing to the other bedroom door. Rozalie opened it quietly and peeked in.

Her eyes widened as she looked around. The room needed a lot of repair. The wallpaper was damp and in some places hanging off the wall. The floor boards were bare and only a small mattress was in the corner under a un painted window with moth eaten curtains. Rozalie's eyes caught small drawn picture on paper which hung on the wall near the mattress. She moved deeper into the room, she heard a scurrying of disturbed mice.

Rozalie bent down by the mattress and examined the drawing. You could tell that the drawing were done by a 10 year old. The drawing it self was a play ground with a red headed girl and a dark headed boy holding hands. Initials S.S and L.E were drawn on the tree. Rozalie smiled sadly and got up from the floor.

This had been Snape's bedroom. This was where he had shot down flys out of boredness in that memory. Rozalie shook her head. If Snape's room was like this back then, he must of had a childhood at home like hers. With one last look at the room, she walked out and closed the door quietly.

Rozalie had a feeling that her mother had meant something to Snape, or was that feeling still there for her? Snape was like in his late 30's and he wasn't married untill this happened. Rozalie thoughts wondered again as she made her way to there bedroom. She grabbed her finished homework from the top of her trunk and sat on the bed and crossed her had nothing else to do than check her homework. Like there was anything to do around the house. Like Snape said, she wasn't allowed to touch anything.

She looked over at his night stand to notice the picture of Snape and her mother was missing. Rozalie's eyebrow raised and she shuffled across the sheets and quickly opened the top draw to find her answer laying there.

'He must not want me to know anything about him or my mother.' Rozalie thought as she shut his draw and made her way back to her side of the bed.

* * *

45 minutes later she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, but she kept her head down and eyes on the potions essay. She made her long blonde hair cover most of her face. The foot steps stopped at the door and she looked up through her lashes to see Snape standing in the door way with his arms tightly against his sides. Rozalie turned to the next piece of parchment and pretend to read it, but she spoke up without looking at him.

"Did you want something?" She asked him as she read the piece of the potions essay. Snape looked at her through his framed, now greasy hair.

"The Headmaster fire called and has given me the greatest of news." Paused Snape sarcastically. "And he wishes for me to teach you Occlumency again." Snape said sleekly. Rozalie's head snapped up quickly and her wide green eyes met Snape's dark cold ones.

"Well we both know what's going to happen again. You'll just tick me off and I'll enter you mind again and then you will kick me out. So personally it's not so good to continue with it because it would just cause more damage between us and besides, I already have a Occlumency wall up." Said Rozalie with a shake of her head.

"What was Dumbledore thinking? He knew that it didn't work between us last time you tried to teach me." Rozalie muttered as she looked down at her essay again.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks that The Dark Lord might try to invade your mind more frequently than usual. His request is for me to teach you more adequately this time and try to get something to stick in that blonde head of yours." Said Snape in a sickly smooth tone. Rozalie's eyes grew narrow and her mouth grew into a snarl. She got up from the bed and stood straight.

"So you weren't teaching me more adequately last time because of your grudge against me?" Rozalie asked him. She looked up and spoke again. "After our last Occlumency lesson it just got worse with the verbal abuse and the death glares. What is your true problem with me Professor Snape? Is it that because it was the fact my father bullied you and you turned your grudge against him on to me? Or is it the fact that my mother choose my father over you?" Rozalie dared to go on, but the look on Snape's face stopped her.

His black eyes blazed and his hands tightened into fists.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything!" Snape hissed furiously as he slowly loomed over her.

"How dare you speak to me like that Potter! You don't know anything." Snape said acidly with a furious look. He was going to continue until there was a loud knock on the door down stairs. Snape groaned. This day just had to get any better

"Quickly put that damn cloak on and stay up hear without a sound." Snape said quickly as he went out of the room and down the stairs. Rozalie wore a confused face and did what she was told. She sat on the bed and waited.

Snape made his way to the door and brought a hand to move the net curtains which covered the doors window. Two cloaked figures stood outside his door. He opened the door a crack to see who it was. The first hooded figure revealed it self to be Narcissa black who had fully thrown her hood back. She personally looked like a drowned blonde ferret.

"Narcissa!" Severus said, opening the door a little bit wider. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Severus," Narcissa said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course." Severus said as he opened the door fully and stood back to allow her too pass. Snape noticed whom the other hooded figure was and he was thoroughly tempted to slam the door into Narcissa's still-hooded sister, but Bellatrix followed without invitation.

"Snape," She said curtly as she passed him.

"Bellatrix," Snape replied. Snape quickly looked up the stairs and got his wand out. He put a silencing spell on the living room. They had stepped into the living room and Snape made his way over to the window and gestured a seat to Narcissa. She sat and her sister went behind her.

"So Narcissa, What can I do for you?" Severus asked, settling himself on the armchair opposite Narcissa.

"I ... need to know if we are alone, Severus?" Said Narcissa who clasped her trembling hands together as she asked him.

"Yes, of course we are." Snape said carefully to them.

"Where is your wife Snape? The Dark Lord would be very intrigued to know why she is not here. Or is she in bed still from your wonderful wedding night?" Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"She has gone to the Weasley's for the day. Probably getting her marks attened to." Said Snape with a smirk to Bellatrix.

"Good to know that she is of use. The Dark lord will be intrigued to know in the next meeting about what you have been doing to the Girl-Who-Lived." Bellatrix said with a high pitched laugh.

"Oh congratulations by the way. Here is you wedding present." Bellatrix got The Daily Prophet out of her cloak and she throw it on the coffee table in front of Snape. The headline told all.

_Hogwarts Professor and student Married!_

"Oh and before I forget, the Dark Lord sent a wedding present also." Bellatrix got out a class jar with a very ugly looking rat in it. She empty the jar and the rat turned into a hunchbacked man with shaggy clothes.

"The Dark Lord sent him to help you with his potions order. You can let him go when your done."

"Great, more vermin in the house." Snape said as his eyes wondered on the headline of The Daily Prophet.

"Well what are you doing just standing there? As you have clearly realised, Wormtail, we have guests," Snape said lazily.

"Narcissa!" Wormtail said, in a squeaky voice, "And Bellatrix! How charming..."

"Oh shut up now, you have been in my pocket so stop with the pleasantry's." Said Bellatrix with a small hiss.

"Move along Wormtail and get us drinks. And then you can go to the cellar and finish of the draught of living death. You know where everything is."

"I am not your servant you greasy..." He squeaked, avoiding Snape's eyes. Moving to the door at the other side of the sitting room.

"Really? Well you have been brought here now haven't you. But I have to remind you again, I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me."

"To assist, yes - but not to make you drinks!" Shouted Wormtail.

"Oh, I had no idea, Womtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments," Severus said silkily with a raised eyebrow. "Not like the Draught of Living Death is a dangerous potion. If you were craving a more dangerous tasks, I can always speak to the Dark Lord?"

"I can speak to him myself if I want too Snape!"

"Of course you can," Said Snape, sneering. "But in the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do." Wormtail hesitated for a moment, looking as though he might argue back, but then he turned and headed through the other door. They heard banging, and clinking of glasses. Within seconds Wormtail was back, bearing a dusty bottle and three glasses upon a tray. He put these on the coffee table.

He stopped and looked at Severus.

"Well run along Wormtail." Said Snape as he got his wand and swished it at Wormtail. He landed at the other side of the door. Wormtail stood up as the door slammed it self in his face. Snape then poured out three glasses of the blood-red wine and handed two of them to the sisters. Narcissa murmured a word of thanks, whilst Bellatrix said nothing and snatched it out of Snape's hand. He of course raised a eyebrow amused.

"To the Dark Lord," He said, raising his glass. Snape drained the glass to the last drop and poured some more into his glass. The sisters copied him, like they also needed the drink. He refilled their glasses. As Narcissa took her refilled glass, She started to speak in a rush.

"I...I know that I...I shouldn't be here. The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this."

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" Bellatrix snarled at her sister. I knew very well where this was going with Bellatrix, stupid bitch. "Particularly in present company!"

"Present company?" Severus repeated sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"

"That I don't trust you."

"Obviously." Snape said in a amused tone.

"Find it funny Snape?" Said Bellatrix as a wand slipped out of her sleeve and into her hand.

"That is enough Bellatrix. You know very well that I came here for a reason. I trust Severus with my life, as you know. I will not speak of this again with you sister."

"But Cissy the man can't be trusted!" Snape Smirked. He locked his eyes with Bellatrix's and he read her mind like a open book. She was never good with Occlumency, unlike Narcissa. That's why the Dark Lord always took her for granted.

"Well If I can not be trusted my dear Bellatrix, I would of been long dead. Your open mind is amusing me. Your mind is like a open book Bellatrix. I would of thought by now that you would have learnt Occlumency. Obviously not. To all your amusing questions you really think that the Dark Lord is mistaken? Or that I have somehow fooled him, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen? Do you really think that the Dark Lord hasn't asked everyone of your questions that you are thinking? And do you really think that, had I not been able to give satisfactory answers, that I would be sitting here talking to you?"

Bellatrix backed down and said nothing, but looked, for the first time, a little discomfited. Snape on the other hand smirked and sipped at his drink.

"If you want to ask anything else, go and question the Dark Lord, Bellatrix. He would just long to tell you." Said Snape with sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"Now... you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?" She looked up at him, her face suddenly turning eloquent with despair.

"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it." Said Narcissa quietly like a mouse.

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ought to speak of it," Snape Paused as she took another sip of his drink. "As it so happens, I am aware of your ituation, Narcissa.

"You? The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix said with a raised eyebrow and a hiss.

"Your Sister doubts me, again." Snape said to Narcissa. Totally ignoring her sister.

"He's just a boy though Severus." Said Narcissa with a tear sliding down her face.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind, Narcissa. But it might be possible for me to help Draco."

"Severus..." Narcissa stuttered and stood up from the chair and moved closer to Snape.

"Swear to It!" Bellatrix said suddenly. "Make the unbreakable vow." Bellatrix said as she moved from behind Narcissa to behind Snape's Chair. She leaned in towards his greasy hair.

"Its just empty words. He will give it his best effort, when it matters most. Then he will just slither back, into his hole." Said Bellatrix as she moved again. There was a moments silence until Bellatrix spoke again.

"Coward!" Bellatrix sang. Snape's eyes blazed over like fire and a snarl crossed his mouth.

"Take out your wand." Snape said as he watched Narcissa kneel to the floor. His black eyes were fixed upon Narcissa's tear-filled blue ones. Snape lowered himself so that he was kneeling opposite Narcissa. She offered her hand and Snape grasped hers tightly. Bellatrix drew her wand and placed the tip of it on their tight linked hands.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lords wishes?" Said Bellatrix quietly.

"I will." Said Snape.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hand like barbed wire.

"And will you, to the best of you ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will." Siad Snape

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary ... if it seems Draco shall Fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform.?"

"I will."

The final third tongue of flame twisted with the others and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like rope, like a fiery snake. It lingered, then disappeared into their skin. Narcissa quickly snatched her hand away and held it with her other hand. Snape stared into space.

"I must attend to the Dark Lords potions order. If you could kindly leave." He said to the sisters.

"Of course Severus. Thank you. Say Hello to Rozalie for me. If she ever needs to talk, she can come to me." Narcissa bowed her head and Bellatrix did the same. Snape lead them to the door and watched them put up their hoods and quickly leave. He shut the door and locked it once again. He leaned against the door and buried his head in his shaking hands.

What he didn't relies was that he was being watches. Rozalie had heard the door close and She got up from the bed quietly and made her way out of the bedroom. She looked down the stairs to see Snape leaning against the wall with his head in his hands. She quietly made her way down the stairs until she was right in front of him. She made her arm visible and she softly placed a hand on his shoulder. She let her head be visible and her green eyes showed concern for him.

Snape flinched at the touch and he let a gap open between his fingers. His eye wondered within hers and he suddenly straightened up and let his hands drop to his side.

"Are you alright?" Said Rozalie who's hand slipped away from Snape's shoulder. Snape did not speak for a minute or so. He looked at her then pushed himself of the wall and started walking.

"I have to say that we have vermin in the house. As you heard last week that Wormtail had escaped in another mass break out in Azkaban. The Dark Lord has given him to me to help with potions. The rat won't be here for long." Said Snape as he opened the cellar door and without looking back he stepped through and slammed it shut.

Rozalie took her cloak off and shook her head. This is how its always was going to be.

* * *

Rozalie found herself in the living room 20 minutes later cleaning up after her beloved husband. She took the three wine glasses and bottle to the kitchen, she also grabbed todays newspaper. She nearly dropped everything when she saw the title. She but everything near the sink and unfolded The Daily Prophet.

_Hogwarts Professor and student __Married!_

_It has come to our current surprise that yesterday Rozalie Potter, married __the Potions Professor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Ministry Official's saw Rozalie __Potter with her not convict God father, Sirius Black. Both where spotted walking __from one of the flows coming into the Atrium at the Ministry yesterday looking __dressed up._

_It only came to news this morning that It is official that Rozalie Potter __is now Mrs Rozalie Snape. The 16 year old will be starting her 6th year at __Hogwarts. Some people are disgusted that Severus Snape, 36 of age married a 16 __year old girl and the Girl-Who-Lived. Is this a sham or is it real? Or has our __dear Severus Snape put a certain curse on the Girl-Who-Lived?_

_More on this hot topic on page 3_

_Written by Rita Skeeter._

Rozalie looked underneath the paragraph and a picture revealed it self of her, Sirius and Remus walking to the lifts. She felt so sick. Snape will be called a pervert now. There's no guessing that. Rozalie wasn't going to read on so she throwed it in the bin. If Snape wanted to read it he can go get it out of the bin.

She turned around and supported herself against the kitchen sink. Everyone would know now. Rozalie needed something to distract her. So she picked up the wine glasses and soaked them in the dish of water. She heard foot steps outside the kitchen door.

"You may go now Wormtail. I had only that potion left to do. I will see you out." Said Snape as Rozalie heard the Front door open. A couple of minutes later it slammed shut and suddenly the kitchen door opened to revel Snape. Rozalie got the cloth and rubbed the wine stain of the first glass, knowing she was being watched.

Snape raised a eyebrow at what she was doing.

"You know Miss Potter, you don't have to clean up after me," Said snape as he crossed his arms. "Your not my personal house elf and I don't expect you to clean up. It's not your task to do so."

"It's fine. I needed something to do. Anyway, wouldn't it be best if you had a memory of me cleaning so Riddle can see your making me do hard work?" Rozalie said as she dried of the wine glasses. She noticed that the wine bottle still had so wine in it, so she plugged the cork back in and put it on the kitchen counter. Snape walked over and picked up the wine bottle and placed it in one of the cupboards. Snape looked over at the bin to see todays Daily Prophet in the bin.

"I see you have read todays paper?" Said Snape in a amused tone. Rozalie turned to the side and looked at him. She sneered at the paper in the bin.

"Yes and I think Rita Skeeta should be stomped on. You do know that you will be now accused of certain things and I won't be surprised if you get threats, howlers and letters. What she put is totally wrong. Skeeta defiantly puts sayings into people's heads." Said Rozalie in a angry tone.

"Don't worry Miss Potter. I have been accused of many things before. It won't be the first time." Snape said with no emotion. If you could see, his eyes had a slight blaze of sadness. Rozalie bent her head in thought and crossed her arms.

"Did you need to read the paper?" Rozalie asked. She didn't know if he had read it yet or not.

"No I have not. I hardly read it anyway. It's always full doom and gloom."

"You know it might be funny to see a certain Professor on your back bickering at you when we get back to Hogwarts." Rozalie said with a slight smile to him.

"And whom may that be?" Snape questioned.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Well its not like the old cat isn't on my back anyway." Said Snape with a shrug.

"Well she will probably is going to start thinking that your going to make me lose in Qudditch and let your precious Slytherin's win." Rozalie said with a smirk. She watched as Snape raised both of his eyebrows at her. Rozalie grabbed the tea towel and folded it and placed it on the table.

"I apologise about this morning Professor. I shouldn't of over reacted. It's none of my business anyway, like you said."

"Miss Potter, you do know that there will be a lot more arguments in the future. As You can see, I'm not a very nice man." Snape admitted to Rozalie.

"Professor Snape, I know that we will probably have a lot more arguments. Our past record shows us that. It's doesn't mean that your not a nice man. I think its just a mask. You don't want to let anybody in and I know that you know its the truth. Said Rozalie as she turned around to look out of the window. Snape's face froze over at the truth. Snape suddenly hissed in pain as he started clutching at his left forearm. His eyes closed tightly and Rozalie heard the hiss and went straight to him. Her concern showed again

"You better go." Rozalie said with understand meant as she lightly touched his cheek. Snape's eyes suddenly came open like a electric current went through him, even though his left forearm was burning. His dark eyes snapped down to meet her's.

"Stay in the house Miss Potter while I am gone." Said Snape as he summoned his death eater mask and clothes. Rozalie hand dropped to her side as she nodded and walked to the door with him quickly. Snape quickly put the robe on and held his mask.

"Take care Professor." Said Rozalie calmly. Snape nodded and the door suddenly opened. He looked carefully out side and slipped away around the corner to the alley. Rozalie shut the door with a snap and locked it with the muggle locks. What she didn't see was that a blue glow quickly made its way around the door frame. Rozalie sighed and went to the living room and waited for his return.

Like there was anything to do while she waited.

* * *

Severus apperated to the dark and gloomy grounds of Malfoy Manor. Well, this is where his mark had taken him. Just like a personal Sat Nav embedded into his skin. It wasn't the first time that there had been a meeting here, but that last meeting here was in the first war.

Snape made his way up to the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates. Snape put his left hand on the gate and let go as it disappeared into smoke. He walked straight forward until he reached the grand Manor. He sped towards the door which opened and somehow knowing, that the meeting was in the ball room.

The doors were already open which he walked in and took his place in the circle. He kneeled to the floor like the rest of them and waited. The air around them suddenly changed to a icy feeling as a figure walked into the room. The red eyes of Voldemort pieced through every one of his death eaters.

"I welcome you all to Malfoy Manor." Said Voldemort in a high, clear voice from the centre of the circle. His eyes locked onto the shortest hooded figure at the back of the circle.

"Come here Draco!" Said Voldermort as he gestured with his white hand to come to him. Draco made his way through to the inner ring and kneeled down in front of him.

"I think it's time that I marked the son of Lucius Malfoy, after all You have decided to say yes to your special task. Yes?"

"Yes My Lord." Said Draco in a small whisper. Voldemort smirked and quickly removed Draco's mask and throw it to the floor. Voldemort places a long white finger under his chin so that Ice blue eyes met red.

"Don't be so terrified Draco. Your the beginning of the next generation of my precious death eaters." Voldemort said with a hiss. Draco shivered as Voldemort placed a loose piece of hair out of the boys face.

"Give me your left arm boy." Voldemort watched as Draco slowly lifted his now bare arm to him. Voldemort snatched it tightly as he got his wand out and poked it into Draco's skin.

Voldemort started to hiss the incantation in parceltongue. A dark green line rapped it self around Voldemort's wand which started glowing. He hissing became louder and Draco's screaming began.

From what Snape could see was that Draco's arm was suddenly turning black. Like his skin had hit acid. Severus watched as tears went down the boys face. Draco started biting his lip which blood started leaking down his chin. The screams of anguish echoed against that walls of the ball room. It mixed in with the loud hisses from Voldemort. The mark on the boys skin became clear as a red glow covered it. Draco stopped screaming as Voldemort put away his wand, though he was still holding the boys wrist. With his free hand he poked a finger deep into the boys mark and the mark raised like a new tattoo.

Draco screamed again and when Voldemort let go, he collapsed to the floor and everyone laughed at the sight of the boy.

"It seems the boy is week, like his father." Voldemort laughed and also most of his death eaters did. Snape smirked behind his mask. He looked at the boys mark, which was bleeding. Voldemort stepped over the boy and faced Severus.

"Rise Severus," Said Voldemort as he moved closer. "I hear you are married. How delightful." Voldemort said the another high laugh.

"Yes My Lord."

"Congratulations. I hear you were a bit rough with our dear Girl-who-Lived?" He questioned. Voldemort elegantly walked over to his servant. Snape let a part of his Occlumency wall down. His eyes locked with red ones and he felt the presence of Voldemort in his mind.

The Memories of the ceromony, entering his home, showing his home to her, leading her to the master bedroom. What Voldemort didn't know was that the rest of the memories were made up. He watched the fake memories of Rozalie being whipped, tied up and roughly dealt with on the bed. Severus felt sick by the end of it.

"Who ever thought, that Severus was into S&M," Voldemort smirked at him. "I'm glad to see that you have been dealing with her already. Any news on Dumbledore?"

"Yes My Lord. You see he is traveling again. This time he is in France claiming its about family matters. He left straight away from the Ministry yesterday. Dumbledore said he would be back tomorrow by the latest"

"Do You believe him Severus?"

"No my Lord. I wasn't convinced when he told me."

"I have connections in France. I'll get someone to find the old man and and follow him. You may go Severus. No doubt that Dumbledore will want you in the castle right now for safe keeping. You will be called when you are needed my dear servant." Voldemort said as he walked over to Draco who was now standing, clutching his bleeding arm.

"I welcome you now as one of my follows Draco. Now, get to the back. One day you will be one of my most faithful." That was on of the last things Severus heard as he walked from the ball room and out of the manor. He quickly made his way from the manor and down the lane. Severus was surprised that Voldemort didn't ask about anything else. Snape quickly apperated away.

* * *

Rozalie heard the door open a couple of hours later. She quickly got up from the sofa and dashed her way out of the living room. She was greeted to a fully dressed death eater Snape, who thank Merlin wasn't wearing his mask.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What curse did he use?" Rozalie asked quickly as she checked him over with her eyes.

"Does it look like I'm hurt, silly girl. If I was hurt, I would of come stumbleing out of my fire place by now covered in blood." Snape said sarcasticly. He sneered and went past her fussing. He made his way up the stairs. He stopped as he heard Rozalie speak to him. He had his back turned.

"Well at least _somoeone _was concerned with your welfaer. I won't bother asking again then." Said Rozalie in a low tone. Snape sighed quietly and made his way to the bedroom, which he slammed the door shut. Rozalie was left looking up the stairs.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review.

Next chapter will contain Dumbledores cursed hand, meaning that Dumbledore will be telling Snape he is dieing. Which I will be putting a twist into that. Rozalie finds herself with Professor trelawney, which the professor tells her about who had told about the prophercy. I know that happens later in the book, but I wanted to happen earlyer in this story. A Visit from Sirius, Letter's, death threats and much much more.


	4. Chapter 4: Beds of Roses

Well, where to start? errr I Have to really apologize to everyone who have been waiting for an update for this story and any other that your have read that I have wrote. Life just gets in the way, college mainly and my dads divorce. Worring for him and supporting him is my main prority and my mother wants everything. College has been so busy too. Performing arts is a hard subject, especially if you have to do buisness classes along with maths and English at A Level. Ugh so much home work :) Though, I am so enjoying it. Its the best course ever! xoxo

AND I HAVE A PERFORMANCE NEXT WEEK!

Hope youlike the chapter. It's short but fiesty.

**WARNING: Not been BETA'D!**

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world. xoxo xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Beds of Roses**

Rozalie's green eyes dropped, her arms coming around herself. She was alone in this house with no one to talk too, but sure she could fire call, but then she needed permission of her husband. She snickered at the thought. She turned, going towards the kitchen. Rozalie needed privacy that she now longed for, a place of her own, but there was nowhere in Snape's house.

She needed to get out before she got swallowed.

Her recklessness found the kitchen door, her fingers twisting the key that was already in the door. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, the handle going down slowly and quietly, pulling the door towards her. Her sight met an awful garden. Her hands twitched at the sight. The sun suddenly shined through the grey clouds, casting even more misery on the poor place. It looked like it hadn't been touched for years.

Her Aunt had drilled her in everything that there was to know in gardening, and if her Aunt Petunia were to see this wilderness, the woman would have a fit.

Rozalie started to walk through the long grass, her eyes set on the dead rose bushes growing against a glooming high wall, and same against the other high wall on the other side of the garden. Rozalie knew that the alley she had apperated in with Snape was beyond this wall, the no go zone in her opinion.

She bent down, her fingers testing the soil; she could tell it was rich, good for plants to grow in. Her guess that Snape's mother had looked after this garden and she bet this was her escape too from the looks of it. 'I wonder what happen to his mother and father?" She thought as she pressed her palm to the soil, her eyes closing. She felt the earth move underneath her touch. The rose bushes started to grow to life again. She glowed as the earth changed for the good around her.

Gardening you could say was her numbing pill, you could easily forget anything and everything.

Rozalie has been able to connect with nature since she can remember. When she was forced to garden she had many of her 'accidents' bringing something to life with just a touch. Her green eyes snapped open to see eight red and white rose bushes. They looked enchanted; well that's what you get with influence by magic.

"Well I couldn't let something that is now beautiful die. Rose is in thy name." Rozalie muttered, her hand touching one of the closer roses, the redness so red, just like blood. Her eyes spotted the shed early on, the garden in need of some de-weeding. She got up, making her way through the now shortened grass.

The shed also needed a lick of life.

She opened the door, surprised that there was no lock. Her eyes narrowed for certain items, noticing an abandoned bike and other knick knacks. She smiled as she spotted a Trowel, bin liners and gardening gloves. She scurried out into the sun again, humming any random tune as she made her way to the beds of roses. Rozalie attacked the weeds with more energy than ever, taking her frustration out on them.

Her thoughts still appeared to thinking about Snape, who was watching her like a hawk from the kitchen window.

He wasn't the best looking man in the world, plus he had a horrible attitude and a hideous ego, but beyond that there was something she couldn't but her fingers on. She was so out of this world that she didn't even hear the door open and close, or any footsteps that crunched the crisp grass.

"And I thought I told you that outside was forbidden?" Snape's silky voice said behind her. Rozalie patted a part of the soil which was weed free and turned her head slightly to see the glooming potions master.

"I needed some air." Rozalie answered, moving along the grass to tackle more weeds in the next bed of roses. To her surprise, Snape followed.

"And who told you to create ... a mess of my garden?" Snap added. He watched Rozalie closely, his eyes narrowing to the beds of red and white roses like he wanted to dissect them and put them in a potion.

"Our Garden." Rozalie snarky quietly, pulling out weeds harder, wishing he would piss off back to his potions lab. She felt his unwelcome presence come closer.

"What's that?" Severus paused, now hanging over her. "You have something to say?"

"Yes I have something to say. This garden is now not a ... mess as you put it. It was a mess and I thought... Actually it doesn't matter." She said, picking up the trowel and wiping the gloves of her hands quickly. She made her way to the shed and put them in the corner where she found them, turning around to meet a sneering Snape, blocking off her way out.

"You though what? I would appreciate it if you would complete your sentence." Rozalie saw the muscle pop in his jaw. She was now really frustrated.

"And I would appreciate it if you would move your presence out of the door way." She said in a bitter tone, all she wanted was him to leave her alone.

"Listen closely Miss Potter," Snape said, taking a step forward to loom over her again. She now damned her height. She couldn't step back because of that bike. He bent his head down, his dark brooding eyes eating me alive. "I'm only going to tell you this once more. Outside is forbidden, even now my ruined back garden. You just cannot help yourself, like your father! Always strutting around thinking you can go anywhere you want."

"What in merlin's name is you problem Snape! What do you want from me? Want me to be locked up in that damn house of yours? Nowhere for me to calm down when you have a snake stuck up your arse? You know what, this house now has life living in it and this garden was dead Snape, Dead! Uninhabitable and guess what, that's you! All you have done in the two days I have been married to you is treat me like utter shite and you know what I have had it! Rozalie shouted shoving past him like a bullet running towards the back door. She slammed the door shut and ran to the fire place, going in it.

She took off the wedding ring, not giving a damn. She heard him slam the door open, his face white with anger.

"This," She hissed. "You can give this to your next wife because I'm not doing this anymore." She throws it at him, hitting his heaving chest. She quickly got the pot of floo powder and took a handful dropping the pot in anger.

"Oh and before I go, I am not my Father!" She hissed, geen eyes glowing with pure anger.

"GRIMULARD PLACE!" She shouted, throwing the powder down, watching Snape rush towards her but he was too late.

Sirius black was going to have a storm of a day.

* * *

Soooooooooo what do you think?

Please review!

From Puzzle Me This.

xoxo


End file.
